Many backup mechanisms enable a rate of backup and/or a backup storage capacity that is greater than that of a client utilizing the backup mechanism. For example, a backup device may accommodate a faster backup rate than the rate at which a server utilizing the backup device may be capable of streaming data. Additionally, a backup mechanism may be capable of storing more data than a server or other client may require backed up. Furthermore, some backup devices may require starting and/or stopping time when a stream of data ends, and waiting to receive a second stream of data to backup. Thus, it may be more efficient to keep a backup device running to enable faster backup completion for one or more backup clients.
Due to a potentially greater storage capacity and a potentially greater backup speed, streams of data from multiple clients may be multiplexed and handled by a single backup mechanism. However, multiplexing may add an additional layer of complexity to backup mechanisms. A backup mechanism and/or associated backup software may be required to track the location of one or more portions of backed up data. Thus, multiplexed data may increase the complexity of managing backups.
Individuals and organizations backing up data may encrypt data to minimize disclosure, loss, and/or tampering with the data. Encryption of data, however, may require the use and/or management of an encryption key. Further, multiplexed data may contain data from different backup clients and may require multiple encryption keys. Ensuring the correct key is associated with the correct portion of data, and efficiently handling the key may be a significant challenge when utilizing multiplexed data.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there are significant problems and shortcomings associated with current backup multiplexing technologies.